


Take a Drunk Girl Home

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Addison Zombies, Bree x Bonzo, College!AU, Disney Zombies, F/M, Z-O-M-B-I-E-S - Freeform, Zaddison, Zed Zombies, Zed x Addison, Zeddison, Zombies, bronzo, take a drunk girl home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09
Summary: "She's bouncing like a pinball, Singing every word she never knew, Dancing with her eyes closed like she's the only one in the room, Her hair's a perfect mess, falling out of that dress, Take a drunk girl home" I heard this song and got inspired. college!au XxZeddisonxX





	Take a Drunk Girl Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I wrote most of this even before Halloween so it's set in the fall. Don't judge me. Enjoy!  
> ~~~

It got to the point in the morning where the sun peeked through the curtains at just the right angle so it shone directly on Addison's face. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried her best to hide her face in the pillow.

"Mmmmm." She groaned, trying her best to ignore the pounding in her temples. The smell on this pillow was helping. It smells so nice. Like, a guy. A guy? Addison's head shot up and eyes wide open. She frantically looked around the room and quickly confirmed that she was definitely not in her pastel pink bedroom.

This room was darker with a lot of mismatched furniture and all the belongings looked like they were strategically placed with a controlled kind of chaos for organization. Definitely not her room. Then she stiffened, turning slowly to check the other side of the bed. Empty.

 _'Thank god.'_ She thought with a sigh as her shoulders slumped forward out of the tension. She sat up and the sheet fell to her lap, the coolness of the room hitting her skin. She's naked.

"Oh shit!" She whisper yelled as she quickly pulled the covers back up to her chin. Her throbbing head began to race in her panicked state. "What the hell happened last night?" She whispered to herself.

"Things got a little crazy." Her head snapped towards the male voice in the doorway. A tall man with emerald green hair was scratching the back of his neck nervously as he offered her an apologetic smile. It didn't take long for her to realize he was a zombie. He was dressed in the government issued coveralls and his skin was pale and grey.

But even so, she couldn't help but think how handsome his face was as she stared at him. Then, also that she must have slept with him since she's naked in his bed. Flashes of their passionate kisses and groping from last night came back to her. But she doesn't remember even making it to bed. She thought losing her virginity would make her feel different or hurt or  _something_  but she felt completely normal. None the less, she pressed her thighs together and tightened her hold on the sheets covering her.

"Oh my god." Addison whispered. As soon as her words left her lips, his expression dropped into that of shame and, was that, disappointment?

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not really what you were expecting." He paused and looked up at me. His brown eyes meet my blue ones and I feel a spark flicker in my chest. He quickly looks away, at anything other than me, as he continues to ramble on and mindlessly tries to 'tidy up'. "I thought you might want some coffee so I started a pot, but I understand if you're not wanting to stick around. I didn't know where you lived so I just brought you back here to crash. Your friends had already left so I couldn't ask someone." Addison wanted to snort.

 _'Friends? Yeah right.'_ She thought. If those other Poms were her actual friends, they wouldn't have abandoned her in a bar.

"I've never done this kinda thing before, so I don't really know how this works." His nervous tone was cute.

She let out a single, quiet laugh at the comment. The sound seems to perk his interest back to her. "Me either. Um, coffee," she paused to glance up at him through her lashes, "sounds nice." She finally gets out nervously. Something in his eyes shifts and a huge grin spreads across his face.

"Cool! Well, I'll uh, let you get dressed and, um, meet you out in the kitchen?" He offers. She gave him an awkward smile and nod. He hurried out of the room and she flopped back against the mattress.

 _'What in the world am I doing.'_ Her mind groans. ' _I can't get involved with a zombie! It's bad enough that I slept with him!'_ She paused in her thoughts. ' _But he seems so nice.'_

Obviously, neither of them have ever had a one night stand before. So maybe he doesn't want anything further anyways? Addison groaned again and threw her hands over her face.

 _'Why do I feel disappointed by that?!'_  Her mind screamed. She decided to ignore her own inner turmoil and got out of the bed to dress herself.

XxX

Addison felt ridiculous. This skimpy, rose gold, sequin dress makes her feel like a whore now that it's daylight. She managed to fix her smudged eyeliner and mascara so she looks half way presentable and pulled her full blonde curls up into a high ponytail, letting a few smaller ones frame her face. But opted to just carry her stilettos since the blisters from last night were already killing her toes.

Quietly, she peaked out the bedroom door and saw a small living area with more mismatched furniture with a small kitchen bar where the tall, handsome zombie's back was facing her at the opposite counter. Addison took in a deep breath and pushed the door open to, as confidently as she could muster, waltz across the living room to sit at the bar. The zombie, geez she doesn't even remember his name, turned and gave her a smile as he pushed a mug of steaming black liquid over the bar in front of her.

"Thanks." She muttered with a small smile, only glancing up at him for a moment before forcing her eyes on the coffee in embarrassment. He was leaning with his elbows on the counter.

"No problem. Do you like milk? Sugar?" He offered. She shook her head, still avoiding eye contact. He frowned but she didn't even notice. He stood up straight. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, well, kind of. I may have seen parts of you naked." He joked, referring to him bringing her home last night. Addison giggled lightly and finally looked up at him. "Let's start over. I'm Zed!" He introduced himself properly and extending his hand out to her. She gently took his hand and the contact felt like sparks were flying.

It felt familiar.  _'That's right. Last night.'_  She thought. Her mind flashed back to the dark lit bar and the handsome guy she knew was a zombie when he introduced himself. This exact same contact made her heart leapt like it was right now.

"I'm Addison." She said breathily, their eyes connected with the intensity from last night.

Reality set back in when the sound of someone walking down the hall with a loud yawn broke the near silence of the room. The two pulled their hands back and Addison blushed furiously, she could swear that there was a tinge of pink on Zed's cheeks as well but his zombieism makes it hard to tell. She still couldn't help glancing up at him every few seconds.

"Good morning!" The curly haired zombie girl greeted before stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Addison at the breakfast bar. "Oh." She said.

"Morning Eliza! Um, this is Addison! Addison, Eliza!" Zed motioned between us.

Addison turned on her stool to face her and put her hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you!" She smiled warmly. Eliza stared at her hand for a second then back to Zed.

"What street corner did you find her on?" Eliza asked Zed in disgust. Addison's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief. Sure, her outfit from last night was a bit flashy and a little short, but damn! Did she really look like a hooker?

"Eliza!" Zed exclaimed in horror. "We didn't even sleep together!" He yelled. Addison felt her heart stop for a moment before returning back to reality when Eliza burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding!" She exclaimed, finally reaching out and shaking Addison's extended hand. "Geez, you must have gotten pretty wasted to agree to come home with him!" She emphasized, gesturing towards Zed. "I was wondering why you were sleeping on the couch." She mused. She almost choked on her overly bitter sip of coffee, since she refused any thing to sweeten it. He really hadn't even shared a bed with her? Her eyes stared at him but he was too busy glaring at his friends to notice.

"Eliza." Zed said warningly. She just laughed again and waved him off as she took the stool next to Addison.

"Yeah yeah, down boy." She teased. "So! Addison," the sound of her name snapped her back to reality again, "are you hanging around today? In honor of fall break, I planned on asking Zed and Bonzo to binge watch some scary movies if you wanna join." She offered sincerely. Addison was surprised. More in herself, because it sounded really fun.

"Um," Addison started, glancing at Zed out of the corner of her eye and saw him intently waiting for her answer. "I'd love to, but..." She drawled as she glanced down at her sparkling, uncomfortable outfit.

"Oh, yeah." Eliza agreed. "Can't you just grab a change of clothes then come back or something?" Addison smiled. It felt nice to have someone want to just hangout. She was always the one to jump through hoops for people to be her friends.

"Yeah! But um," her smile faded, "I don't know where I am." She finished. Zed chuckled.

"I'll help you get home." Zed offered.

"Really?" She asked. "You don't have anything else to do?"

"Nah! I can cancel!" He said confidently, crossing his arms and leaning back to rest his backside against the counter. Eliza scoffed.

"You literally never have plans on the weekend." She teased in amusement. Addison giggled. Zed stiffened then let his head drop in defeat, his cover was blown and he knew it.

"I, um, never have plans on the weekends either." Addison admitted to make him feel better, giving him a reassuring smile. He sighed in relief and returned the gesture.

"Ok! Well you two better get a move on then! I'm starting the first movie around noon when the pizzas get here. And I'm not waiting up for you guys." Eliza told them warningly as she hopped out of her seat and headed back down the hallway. "Hey Bonzo! You up?" She yelled. Zed shook his head and looked back at Addison.

"You can finish your coffee if you want." He assured her. Addison tucked a loose curl behind her ear and looked up at him through her lashes. Zed's breath hitches in his throat.

"I'm ready if you are." She said. Zed gulped.

"S-sure!" He managed to sound only a little strangled. Addison giggled and hopped of her stool.

XxX

Addison kept a quick pace as they walked. Of course, the one Saturday she's hoping everyone slept in, big groups of students are out and about already to leave campus for fall break. Her cheeks flamed with her embarrassment as she made the walk of shame back to her apartment. Zed has his hands stuffed in his pockets and kept glancing over at Addison nervously.

"I, um, if it'd make you more comfortable, I can wait for you like half way so you don't have to walk with me the whole way." Zed offered, scratching the back of his head. Addison's face burned worse and tears pricked her eyes.

"S-sure, that's fine." She responded shakily. Zed didn't miss her tearful tone, he stiffened.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" He quickly backtracked. She looked up at him with glistening eyes.

"It's ok. I don't want you to be embarrassed too." She said, the tears threatening to spill over her lids.

"What?!" Zed exclaimed, pulling her by the wrist to stop and face him. "What are you talking about? How could I be embarrassed?" Addison looked at him with wide eyes. He stares into her big blues. "You're perfect." He tells her softly, cupping her cheek before leaning in slowly.

Addison felt her heart start to race and her eyes hooded. She was anticipating the kiss with excitement. This zombie was so sweet and kind to her and she couldn't help but want to know him better. A kiss would just be a bonus. She closed her eyes when he got close enough to feel his warm breath on her lips.

"Addison!" The sudden shout made the two jump apart. Addison turned quickly to face the voice that called her name. Sure enough, her cousin Bucky was marching towards them with the three Aceys close on his tail. They were all dressed in their cheer uniforms and none of them looked very pleased.

"Oh no." She murmured, Zed catching it just before getting a shove from the dark, curly haired leader.

"Keep your dirty hands off my cousin, you Freak!" Bucky exclaimed, drawing the attention of any nearby students and perking their interesting in them. Addison's face heats back up as she see eyes all around looking her up and down in disgust.

"Ew!" "Zombie germs!" "Gross!" Each Acey added. Zed's head is dropped but he's looking up at Addison. She mouths a sympathetic sorry to him. Bucky steps up to Zed to get in his face.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll make sure you regret it. And as you can see," he paused to smile his signature smile then quickly let it drop to a frown. "is off brand for me." He threatens. Addison had heard enough.

"He's walking me home  _Bucky_." She said matter-of-factly. He turned back to look at her while the three entourage give her a gross look as they lean back away from her. Bucky gave her a fake smile that told her he thought she was being stupid.

"What were you doing out at 10 a.m. dressed like this?" His question sounds rhetorical, Addison tries to shrink into herself. "That's what I thought. You'll be lucky if this doesn't start rumors around campus." Zed instinctively took a step forward.

"Don't talk to her like that." Zed growled. Bucky spun back to him.

"What did you say to me,  _Zombie_?" Again, rhetorically. Zed takes another step forward right into Bucky's personal space. Bucky actually seems slightly fearful of the intimidating aura radiating off of the zombie in his face. Zed scowled down at him from their height difference.

" _I said_ , don't talk to her like that." He returned the threat before composing himself. "I don't know what barn you were raised in, but you don't talk to girls that way." The small crowd that had formed around them started to chuckle and murmur amongst themselves. Bucky scoffed.

"Going home with a stranger, let alone a zombie, is proof enough!" He countered. Zed grit his teeth.

"Proof of what?! A mistake?" He exclaimed, briefly glancing over Bucky's shoulder at Addison. Their eyes connected and, if she couldn't see the anger in his eyes, his body language told the world that he wasn't messing around as he defended her. She needed to stop this before things got out of hand.

"I didn't make a mistake." She responded. Everyone turned towards her in shock by her statement. She glanced around briefly from her cousin to the Aceys and all the bystanders watching the show hoping for a fight then turned back to Zed. The corners of his lips quirked up into a slight smile when their eyes met again.

Addison went to walk back up beside him but Bucky stepped in front of her, grabbing her arm as he told her warningly. "If you do this, you'll never cheer on  _my_  squad again. We don't condone slutty behavior." Bucky sneered in disgust.

Zed had enough. He went to shove Bucky away from Addison but she had already shoved him off of her. Bucky bumped into Zed, then quickly jumped away from him. Addison was giving him a glare.

"I am not a slut Bucky. And you know that." She stepped around him and grabbed Zed's hand. "I expected better from my own family." She said more quietly.

"Don't do this Addison! If you take one more step, you're off the squad!" He warned like someone desperately throwing their authority around to get what they want. Addison stuck her nose in the air and turned to walk away with Zed in tow. "Addison!" They heard Bucky yelling behind them.

They walked silently away, just a girl and a zombie, from the crowd now murmuring and looking at Bucky with distaste. The cheer captain was flustered but just huffed and snapped his fingers for his followers to fall in line behind him as he stomped off.

Neither of them said a word as they walked the last few blocks towards her place and also never release each other's hands.

"You were amazing back there." Zed complimented once they reached her apartment building just outside of campus. Addison opened the door silently to the stair way for Zed to enter. He was almost unnerved by her silence but stepped inside anyways.

She didn't hesitate when they were out of public view to grab him by the collar and pull him down to kiss her, dropping her stilettos on the ground, forgotten. After the surprise wore off after a few moments, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the sweet kiss before she pulled back with a blush.

"Thanks for standing up for me." She said with a smile. He smiled wide but she continued before he could speak. "That's from earlier, by the way. For calling me perfect. No one's said that to me before." She sincerely smiled. Zed was stunned. How could she have gone this long without being told she's perfect? She bent down to collect her dropped heels and started up the stairs. She peaked back at him. "You coming?"

"Y-yeah!" He stuttered, almost tripping on the first step as he followed close behind her up three flights of stairs. She knocked on the door and the didn't take long before the door flew open and her roommate almost tackled her in a hug.

"Oh my god Addy! I was so worried! Lacey called and said she left you at the bar last night! You forgot your purse so I couldn't even call you or anything! What happened?!" She rambled. Addison made a small gesture over to the zombie standing beside her. Bree looked over and did a double take. "Oh. Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Bree, this is Zed. Zed, my roommate Bree." Addison introduced. Zed reached out to shake her hand and she took it happily.

"Nice to meet you! Thank you so much for taking care of Addison! I was really worried!" Bree greeted. Addison rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child! We all just got a little too drunk!" She protested, stepping past Bree into the apartment. Bree waved for Zed to follow her inside and shut the door behind him. Bree chuckled.

"A little? If I remember correctly, it was more like you were a little wasted!" Bree teased. Addison rolled her eyes again, then deposited her heels with the others by the door then came back to stand in front of Zed.

"Um, I'm gonna go change really quick and I'll be right back." She said with a shy smile, quiet enough so Bree wouldn't really hear. Zed was already smiling, as usual. That's one thing she really admired about him. He seems to be so happy with life, even though she knew zombies could have it kinda rough.

"Ok, I'll, uh, just wait over here." He said gesturing towards the couch. Addison couldn't help the little giggle that came out as she nodded.

"Cool! Make yourself comfortable!" She encouraged then rushed down the hall and slammed her door in her hurry to change. Both Bree and Zed laugh when they hear her yell a "Sorry!" through the walls.

Bree had grabbed waters and offered one to Zed as she sat across from him in the arm chair. He took it gratefully, thanking her as she sat.

"So Zed!" She started with her usual perky demeanor, then it was fast to fall as she scrutinized him seriously. "What are your intentions with my best friend?" Zed felt a bead of sweat drop down his forehead and offered her his best smile.

"I just wanna get to know her better!" He tried to sooth, but Bree seemed to scowl at that.

"Cut the crap!" She whisper yelled, leaning forward and glaring at him. "I know you slept with her last night and you better not be planning on using her!" She continued to whisper yell her threats. Zed almost spit out the slug of water he took and waved her off frantically.

"No, no, no! I would never! I didn't even sleep in the same bed as her! I swear!" Bree seems surprised for a moment but let's him continue. "Last night was totally out of the norm for me. I don't usually even flirt with girls when I got to bars with my teammates." Bree's interest was perked.

"Teammates? What sport do you play?" She asked.

"Football." He quickly answered.

"Addy's a cheerleader!" Bree excitedly exclaims a little too loudly and she slaps a hand over her mouth. Zed chuckles.

"Yeah I gathered that from what Bucky said." He said with an eye roll. Bree gasped.

"Oh no! You met Bucky?!" Bree asked in horror. Zed nodded.

"Yeah, on the way here. He didn't seem to be my biggest fan."

"Well that doesn't surprise me." She agreed. "But if you're a football player and she's a cheerleader, you guys must have seen each other at one of the games, right?" She pressed. Zed shrugged.

"I tend to, uh, zone out when I play." He replied nervously then tried to back track the conversation away form his football playing. "Anyways, it started to get late, we were drunk, and I couldn't find her friends, I didn't know what else to do!" He said. He then scratched the back of his head. "I felt a connection the moment I laid eyes on her." He sighed and shook his head. "That sounds so cheesy when I say it out loud. But, if she'll let me, I really do want to get to know her better and see where things could go." He tells Bree honestly. She sighs as well then gives him an approving smirk.

"You have my blessing! But I swear, if you hurt her." She pointed threatening at him. Zed nodded his understanding and took another drink of his water.

 _'Geez, this girl can flip on a dime! But she seems to genuinely care about Addison.'_  He thought to himself.

Addison came around the corner in an oversized off the shoulder Seabrook University sweatshirt and black yoga pants. Zed quickly stood, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. She shifted nervously under his stare. Zed snapped out of his daze and took a few steps closer to grab her hand.

"Sorry! I just, didn't think you could look more beautiful in lounge clothes than your outfit from last night." He said, his eyes were excited and bright as she stared up at him in shock.

"Awww!!" The third presence they'd nearly forgotten about snapped them back to reality. "That was so sweet!" Bree gushed, rushing over to whisper in Addy's ear. "I think he might be a keeper~!" She teasingly sang. Addison giggled then looked back up at Zed.

"We better get going. Eliza said she won't postpone start time if we're late!" Addison reminded. Bree looked between them questioningly. "Oh! I'm going back to his place to watch scary movies with him and his roommates!" She explained.

"Oh fun! Look at you, making plans on a Saturday afternoon! I'm so jealous!" Bree teased with a smile.

"Hey!" Zed interrupt, grabbing both of their attention back to him. He smiled wide from his new idea. "Why don't you come too, Bree!" The girl in question looked at him in shock, like he'd grown a second head or something.

"You want me, to join you on your date?" She asked for clarity with only a hint of sarcasm. Zed scratched the back of his head again as he glance at Addison.

"Well, it's not really a date since my friends will be there too." He said. Bree immediately squealed before he could even continue, grabbing Addison's arm with excitement.

"Oh he is  _definitely_  a keeper!" She said aloud for Zed to hear this time. Then turned back to him again. "I'd love to! Spending time with my bestie is one of my favorite things to do!"

"Great! Let's get going then!" Addison interjected before Bree could go on one of her excited rants.

XxX

Zed and Addison held hands the entire walk, testing and enjoying the prolonged contact, while Bree continued to ramble about her most recent attempts at joining the cheer squad. Addison delivering the disappointing news that Bucky kicked her off the team just an hour earlier. Bree was devastated of course, and started to rant about how much of a jerk Bucky was and how they didn't need his stupid squad anyways. Addison couldn't help but smile at how supportive her best friend was.

The pizza guy was just walking out as they reached Zed's building so they rushed up to the apartment before Eliza could throw a fit.

"We're back!" Zed called as he dropped his keys on the table by the door.

"Thank god! I was thinking I'd actually have to wait on you two!" Eliza yelled from the living room. They turn the corner with Bree in tow just as Eliza turns to look while Bonzo jumps to his feet and sprints in their direction. Zed nearly toppled over when Bonzo barreled into him for a bear hug.

"Grodge Grornzing, Zedka!" Bonzo exclaimed excitedly, not even noticing the two girls just a few steps behind him. Zed laughed.

"Good morning to you too Buddy!" Zed patted Bonzo's arm for him to let go. Bonzo pulled back and finally noticed the girls. His smiled wide until his eyes landed on Bree and his smile dropped.

"Bonzo, meet Addison and Bree! Bree, Addison, Bonzo!" Zed introduced, motioning between the three.

"Nice to meet you!" Addison smiled and extended a hand, but then she noticed how his eyes were locked with Bree's. She looked back at her friend and her face mirrored his as they stared at each other. She then looked at Zed who was also glancing between the two before looking at her.

A smile tugged at Addison's lips, she motioned for her and Zed to proceed towards the living room. He nodded his agreement as he gently grabbed her hand and followed her lead. The coffee table was covered with pizza boxes, cans of pop, a giant bowl of popcorn, and a few boxes of candy. Addison's stomach growled when the smell of pizza and popcorn hit her nose.

They side stepped past Eliza, who was looking at her phone, in her seat on the couch. Zed sat beside her while Addison sat on the far end next to him, leaving the loveseat and a lounge chair for Bonzo and Bree to pick their seats.

"Now that's a weekend outfit!" Eliza teased Addison, who laughed.

"And definitely more comfortable!" She joked back. Then Eliza looked around.

"Wait, where did Bonzo go? We need to start the movies!" She yelled to get him in his seat.

"He's getting acquainted with Addison's friend, Bree." Zed explained as he popped open a pizza box to grab a slice for himself and Addison.

"What? Another girl's here? Is she as pretty? Is she into girls?" Eliza quickly asked for clarity. Zed rolled his eyes.

"She seems pretty interested in Bonzo, so I think you're out of luck." Zed said with a teasing smirk. Eliza plopped against the back of the couch with a pout.

"How are you two getting dates while I'm the odd one out." She grumbled. Zed laughed.

"You just don't put yourself out there!" He said.

"I put myself out there!" She argued. Zed snorted.

"Yeah, to constantly try and start a revolution! I mean like just talking to people and, I don't know, flirting?" He explained. Addison decided to jump in.

"I doubt you'd have much trouble. You're really smart, pretty, and funny!" She added. Eliza fidgeted shyly in her seat before brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked more quietly.

"Yeah!" Addison smiled genuinely. Eliza smiled, her back straightening with confidence.

"Thanks Addison!" She said just as Bonzo came walking in with Bree close behind.

"Grozeat?" Bonzo asked, motioning to the loveseat. Bree smiled brightly up at him.

"That'd be great." She said dreamily. Bonzo excitedly bounced in his spot as she walked past and he followed her to the double sofa.

"You can understand him?" Zed mused. Bree nodded as she blushed next to Bonzo.

"Yeah, I actually studied Zombie tongue in high school. A very fascinating language actually." Bree explained. Addison passed a pizza box over to them while Eliza got the first movie started, a remake of a classic 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'.

XxX

Of course Addison is the biggest baby when it came to scary movies. Why she thought it would be a good idea to binge watch them with new friends and a potential boyfriend, she'll never know. About half way through the first movie she was clinging to Zed for dear life and occasionally burying her face in his chest to shield her eyes from the gore on the screen. Not that Zed seemed to mind, he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder and rubbed her arm comfortingly whenever she'd jump.

By the end of the third movie, her nerves were shot. Zed could see the tension in her shoulders and the with way her eyes glanced around nervously as soon as he looked at her. He leaned in and hugged her around the shoulders again.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked quietly to not alert their friends to her discomfort. Addison dropped her head and nodded. He frowned and leaned back, pulling her with him to cuddle back into his side.

"Why don't we take a little break from movies? An intermission?" Zed suggested to his friends. Eliza stretched her arms over her head.

"You're right. We need a stretch break." She agreed, standing and twisting her body to loosen her muscles.

"Breeska, grush garzair?" (Bree, fresh air?) Bonzo asked.

"I'd love that!" Bree enthusiastically said as she hopped out of her seat to skip to the front door with Bonzo just as excitedly following close on her heels. Eliza didn't say anything as she left towards her own room, leaving Zed and Addison alone on the couch.

"Not a scary movie fan, huh?" Zed joked. Addison sat up and shook her head.

"Definitely not." She laughed lightly. Then she looked back at him with soft eyes. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it! I'd much rather get to talk to you than watch some dumb movies anyways." He admitted, his bright smile contagiously spreading to her own.

"I can hardly tell if you're flirting or if you're just super cheesy." Addison teased. Zed chuckled and feigned offense.

"I have no clue what you're talking about! I'd never flirting with a cute girl like you!" Zed said with thick sarcasm. Addison burst out laughing which made Zed smile wider. "I love hearing your laugh." He said when she settled down. "It was what drew me to you last night." Addison's cheeks flushed.

"I figured it was the short, sparkly dress." She half joked. Zed shook his head.

"Nah, I heard you laughing and came over to talk to you. You're dress was pretty and all, but I couldn't stop staring at your beautiful face." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and his fingers brushed the skin of her cheek.

A chill ran down her spine and she suddenly couldn't look away from his bright brown eyes. They slowly began to get closer as he leaned in. Her eyes moved down to his slightly parted lips and she craved to taste him again. She let her eyes flutter closed. A moment later and his lips pressed to hers. She sucked in a breath through her nose as she kissed him again, gliding a hand up his chest to finally rest on the back of his neck. Her fingers sifting though his hair.

He slid closer without breaking contact to give them better access to each other, both his hands gently holding her face as their lips continued to meet.

The sound of Eliza's bedroom door made them jump apart. Eliza didn't seem to notice as she walked to plop back into her seat beside Zed.

"So Addison! What brought you out to the bar last night?" Eliza asked casually, though Zed knew she was phishing to make sure her best friend wasn't getting involved with a slut. Zed narrowed his eyes at her but Addison responded before he could.

"Last night was actually not a normal occurrence for me. I tend to, um, keep to myself. Even the other cheerleaders don't invite me along very often." She tried not to sound too pathetic but wasn't sure if it worked since both of their faces softened. "But it's fine! Me and Bree hang out together all the time! Just, in our apartment." Her voice fading to a whisper of shame. Zed grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well I'm really glad you decided to go out last night." He told her sincerely. She smiled.

"Me too." She said softly. Eliza made a gagging noise and got back to her feet.

"You guys are going to give me diabetes." She said in disgust and walked away. "I'm gonna see what Bonzo is doing." And she was out the front door. Zed laughed then turned back to Addison who immediately grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

He made a noise of surprise but quickly recovered and kissed her back with equal passion, moving his hands to grip her hips. Zed was thoroughly enjoying kissing her, but he wanted to taste her. He lightly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking entrance that she gladly granted.

She couldn't get enough of him. She pulled her knees underneath her to face him fully but wasn't getting the angle she wanted. In the heat of the moment, she swung her leg over his to straddle his waist. The new contact sending a jolt of heat coursing though both of them.

But they both needed air.

Zed pulled back and Addison pressed for forehead to his, both of them panting lightly. Addison lifted her eyes to meet his and giggled.

"Sorry." She breathed. Zed chuckled and leaned up to peck her lips.

"Don't be." He replied in a whisper. Addison smiled. But Zed shrugged and screwed up the corner of his mouth like her was thinking. "So, what do you say we make this official. Would you be my girlfriend, Addison?" She giggled and smiled brightly.

"Of course!" She excitedly agreed, leaning in to kiss him again through their smiles.

It was like reality came and smacked them in the face when the front door opened with Eliza huffing and puffing again about being the only one without a date tonight. Addison was quick to jump back to her seat off Zed's lap and hid her face in his chest. He laughed and hugged her tight in comfort.

Bonzo and Bree were walking in as well shortly after Eliza, both with their heads down like kicked puppies who'd been caught doing something they shouldn't have. Zed rolled his eyes at Eliza and turned his attention back to Bonzo.

"Hey! Don't listen to Eliza! You know how she is when she feels left out! I don't know what happened out there, but do what you want!" Zed said. Eliza scowled at him but Bonzo looked horrified and quickly bear hugged Eliza.

"Ru'g zon zegron, Elizaka!" (You're not alone, Eliza!) Bonzo exclaimed nearly in tears. Everyone in the room burst out laughing but Eliza was not amused.

"That's not what he meant Bonzo." She grumbled, not fighting his vice grip hug since she knew it was no use. He dropped her back to her feet.

"Zorry." He apologized. Eliza reached up and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Buddy. You and Bubbles are pretty cute together, like Zed and Blondie over there." She complimented, in her own kinda way. Bonzo walked back over to Bree and hugged her, the brightest smile lighting up her face. Addison saw how happy her friend was and hugged Zed a little tighter.

None of them knowing that drunk Friday night would end up changing all of their lives forever.


End file.
